


Midnight At The Drive-In

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Spike go on their first real date in his big, black cadillac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight At The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 22, 1998 and another happy smutty fic without dealing with emotions...though they are mentioned and we're building to the next big plot.

Willow stood in front of the full-length mirror, turning from side to side, a critical look on her face. She wore a lavender rayon dress that fell gracefully from thin shoulder straps over her unbound breasts to flare out at her hips and settle half-way down her thighs. Below the hem there was a couple of inches of bare skin before the old-fashioned white stockings started--they were the ones from their picnic at the lake. Willow had tied them with lavender ribbons just above her knees.

Both dress and ribbons were Buffy's. The only things that belonged to her were her black flats.

"Wow, Will," Buffy exclaimed from her reclining position on the bed. "You look great, fantastic. The color is perfect." Willow turned to look at her best friend. Buffy's eyes narrowed in humor. "Now, if I turn my back, you aren't going to throw a sheet over yourself are you?"

Willow stuck her tongue out at her best friend, remembering Halloween. That was the last time she had worn something this...revealing.

"Sit down and let me finish your hair."

Obediently Willow sat on the end of the bed and Buffy began to do stuff to her hair, chattering all the while. "So, you haven't seen him since Tuesday night?"

"No."

"So, is this your first real date?"

"Yes."

"Are you usually monosy...monosyl...monowhatever with him?"

"Monosyllabic and no. I'm just...a little nervous."

"Why?"

"This is a date."

"Yeah."

Willow shifted uncomfortably and winced as Buffy pulled her hair. "A date implies...things."

Buffy turned her best friend's head around and gave her an exasperated look. "Will, you've already done THINGS. You're doing this all backwards."

"I meant emotions," Willow said softly.

"Do not go there," Buffy snapped, startling Willow, who turned her head to face forward again. Buffy forced herself to calm down and starting shoving bobby pins into the mop of curls on Willow's head. "I'm sorry. It's just...you, Spike and sex I can live with...You, Spike and--ooh, ick-- emotions..."

"I'm so confused," Willow moaned.

"Just have fun. Don't think so much."

"I know that's my biggest problem. When I went to him the second time, I told myself to stop thinking...but, eventually you reach a point where you HAVE to think. It can't be all about sex, can it?"

"Why not? I mean, sure you have a good time with him, too, but does it have to be deep?"

Realizing Buffy was done with her hair, Willow stood and went back to the mirror. She liked what she saw, but turning, she found Buffy frowning at her. "We were raised for it to be deep, Buffy. This isn't the free love era."

"Uh huh. And a week ago, who was fucking me with a strap-on dildo?"

Willow blushed and reached for her lipstick.

"Come on, Willow. We're young. We're having fun. We live in a town where we might not live to see another day. I'm not going to waste what few years I have waiting for love, falling in love, falling out of love. I did that. Look where it got me."

"I didn't say love," Willow protested, horrified.

"Uh huh." Buffy jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag of stakes and assorted anti-demon devices. "I'm outy. Off to patrol and, if I'm lucky, I'll run across the prick and get him back for last weekend."

"Buffy, be careful," Willow warned.

Buffy just grinned and headed for the French doors. "I have lots of plans for him. Gonna make him MY fucktoy." Opening the door, she ran into Spike, who had his hand raised to knock. Buffy bounced back and gave him the look a father gives his virginal daughter's first boyfriend. "You take care of her."

"I have it on good authority that the prick, as you so charmingly refer to him, will be in the cemetery all night waiting for a fledgling to arise. Have fun." Buffy answered Spike's wicked grin with one of her own and disappeared into the night.

Spike watched her slip into the shadows, then turned back and found Willow framed in the doorway. He could nearly see through her dress until she hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was husky with emotion. "You look exquisite."

Willow blushed at the compliment, then slid her hand into his outstretched one and let him lead her to the cadillac. The top was up and a shiver of anticipation ran through her. She couldn't help but think about what ways they might do it tonight...and how many times she would come.

Seated comfortably on the front seat, both aware of the growing sexual tension between them, they headed for the local drive-in movie theater.

*****

Spike parked the caddy and hooked up the speaker just in time for the dancing popcorn and cola to try to entice them to buy large size snacks.

"Would you liked something to eat?" he asked solicitously.

Grinning mischievously, Willow reached out and placed a hand on his upper thigh. "Um, yeah, you."

Spike stared at her. "Don't you want to watch the movie?" he asked slightly hoarsely. Willow shook her head, moving her hand higher on his leg. Spike jerked. "Um...I thought you might like a real date..."

"Hate to disappoint you Spike, but this IS a real drive-in movie date. People don't come here to watch the movie."

Spike still protested, a little more feebly as her other hand began to unbuckle his belt. "But, Willow...we have sex all the time...don't you just want to sit and talk?"

"Spike..." Willow's nimble fingers quickly unzipped his jeans and reached inside. "Oh, never mind," she muttered, just deciding to show him, and leaned over, slipping his now freed, half-hard cock into her mouth.

"Willow," he groaned and let his head fall back. "Shit..."

Sucking hungrily, Willow pumped her hand along his cock until he reached full erection under her talented lips and tongue. As she licked, she scraped her teeth around the tip, eliciting another groan. Spike's hand fell on her head and messed up her elaborate coiffure as lust roared through him.

"Willow...anyone can see...fuck, you've gotten good at this."

Willow lifted her head slightly, gently fingering his balls, and gave him a quirky grin. "There's black shit on half the windows. No one can see and so what if they could. I'm not embarrassed." Her mouth dove back down, engulfing him almost to the base and Spike's fingers dug into her hair, his other hand clutching the steering wheel as his feet braced on the floor.

As the strains of the theme song "Grease" began to echo through the car, Spike grunted and thrust upwards, erupting into Willow's mouth in hard jerks of his cock. Still grinning, Willow sat up, swallowing and licking her lips clean. She rotated her neck to work out the kinks. Spike stared at her, wild-eyed in amazement.

Leaning over, Willow whispered huskily in his ear. "I'm all greased up." With another grin, she scrambled over the seat into the back, the flip of her skirt showing him that she wore only a small piece of white lace over her sex and bottom. The scrap was so small, it could not possibly be called a pair of panties.

Spike groaned again. "Are you sure you don't want to have a regular date--popcorn, holding hands, movie watching?" As he spoke, he was clamoring over the seat.

Willow was lounging against one door, one foot on the floor, the other...Spike collapsed next to her, staring. Her other leg was draped along the top of the seat back, the now- shoeless foot touching the back window, the panties dangling from the ankle. She was spread open and so bloody sexy...

Spike pulled his jacket and shirt off, tossing them into the front seat.

"We haven't fucked in a car yet," Willow said conversationally as her lover kicked his shoes off. "It's dirty and nasty and delicious." She wiggled her foot and touched his ear with her toes, sliding the damp, fragrant panties along his cheek. Spike fell on top of her, shoving her dress higher. He was inside her hot, wet pussy, thrusting hard and fast before she could moan or move or do anything. "YES!"

Clutching him to her, Willow began to arch against his pounding pelvis, moaning and whimpering in lust. Her raised leg began to cramp and she wrapped it around Spike's back, rubbing her silk-clad foot over his naked skin.

The touch of silk sent Spike out of his mind. He slammed his cock into her grasping, greedy pussy, unable to believe that she was so hot and ready for him with no foreplay...not even a kiss. But, she was returning his thrusts, clinging to him, digging her nails into his back. A glance at her face showed him that it was red and twisted with passion.

"Come baby, come for me," he began to chant, thrusting faster, feeling his own climax approaching.

"Spike," Willow whined, rubbing herself against him with every smack of their pelvises.

"Dirty, nasty, just the way you want it, luv."

She was panting now, perspiration soaking into her tangled hair. "Yes, fuck, fuck me hard, forever." Each syllable was grunted through clenched teeth. Suddenly the tension broke, snapping through her in spasms of ecstasy. "Spike," she yelled, bruising her pelvis as she ground against him.

"Yes," he hissed as she came, letting his own release take over, hips plunging, cock pistoning into her.

Together they fell in a heap of--on her part--sweaty, hot tangled limbs. Willow gasped for air, her entire body throbbing. Slowly Spike shoved himself up into a seated position between her legs, running a shaky hand over his face. Squirming slightly he tugged his pants over his hips, but didn't fasten them.

Her breathing finally calming down, Willow swung her leg down, letting the panties slip to the floor, and turned around, laying her head on Spike's knee. His flaccid cock lay next to her head and she gently rubbed her cheek against it. Spike grabbed her head.

"Stop that."

Willow giggled. "It's not like you can't get it up again."

"True, but, look they're about to start singing 'Summer Lovin'. It's one of my favorites."

Willow stared at her lover in shock. "You like musicals?"

Spike scowled at her. "I like THIS musical...and I'm kinda partial to Hair, too." His scowl changed to a leer. "You know, there's this great song in Hair. 'Sodomy, fellatio, cunnilingus...,'" he sang.

"Spike!" Willow hit him across the chest, turning red.

He ignored her and kept singing in a surprisingly nice tenor voice. "'Pederasty. Father, why do these words sound so nasty? Masturbation can be fun. Join the holy orgy kama sutra everyone.'"

His singing mingled with Olivia Newton-John's recounting of innocent summer fun and Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"So, we've tried all of that, although you might be a little old for me to be considered a pederast and you're the wrong sex," Spike said, leering, his hand reaching down to cup one of her breasts through the thin dress.

Willow drew in her breath and in a shaky voice asked, "Can we do them all tonight?"

Spike laughed and ran his thumb over her puckered nipple. "All except pederasty."

"Actually, it means anal sex, just usually with a boy," Willow mumbled.

"And how would my sweet little girl know that?"

"I memorized the dictionary when I was twelve."

Shaking his head in amusement, Spike gave her a saddened look. "I didn't bring any lube and I doubt they sell it at the refreshment stand."

Grinning Willow sat up and reached over the front seat for her purse, wiggling her butt in Spike's face on purpose. His hands grabbed her and pulled her back so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. She opened her purse and took out a tube of Vaseline.

He gave her an interested look. "Do you have that big dildo in there as well?"

Willow sighed. "Sadly, no. Buffy made me give it back. I think she has some interesting plans for Angel tonight."

Spike began to laugh, picturing his sire, ass in the air, little, tiny Buffy slamming the black dildo in his hole. "He hates that."

"What?"

"Getting buggered, fucked in the ass," Spike explained. "He never let me do it to him. It would have put him into too submissive a position. Shit, I hope she does it. I hope the prick can't sit down for a week."

Looking over her shoulder, Willow saw the glee on his face and gave him a skeptical look. "Unlikely, vampires heal quick."

Disgruntlement crossed Spike's face and he whined, "Let me have my fantasy, luv."

"Sure," she agreed happily. "Maybe all the other vampires will find out that the Slayer fucked him in the ass and will laugh at him."

"I love you, Willow Rosenburg," Spike said, then bit her neck playfully.

A tremor went through Willow at his words. She knew he was being silly, but... Shaking it off, Willow glanced at the movie. Frenchie was about to pierce Sandy's ear. Willow shook her head slightly at the sight of Stockard Channing playing an eighteen year old, then relaxed back against Spike. His hands slipped around her and cupped her breasts, gently massaging them.

"Cunnilingus next?" he whispered, sending a shiver of pleasure through her.

Willow nodded. "Maybe I should take Buffy's dress off..."

Spike stopped her as she reached for the hem and began to move off him. "No...it's sexy and nasty...I'll buy her a new dress if it gets ripped or...dirty."

A rush of lust hit Willow and she arched into Spike's hands, trembling on his lap. Behind her, prodding at the small of her back, she could feel his cock, erect again. A small moan broke from her dry lips and she squirmed.

Briefly closing his eyes in pleasure, Spike reached for the straps of her dress and slid them down her arms, lowering the dress to her waist. Then he ran his fingers over her sensitive nipples, making her gasp. He loved the sounds she made when he touched her.

Sliding her off his lap, he lifted her so that she was draped over the front seat, her feet braced on the floor. "Move your legs apart and watch the movie."

Willow obeyed, catching a glimpse of John Travolta and that guy from Taxi on Nick at Night starting to sing about the car. She was immediately distracted by Spike shoving the skirt over her naked butt. She squirmed and he smacked her, sending her clit rubbing against the car seat. The sudden need for another smack swept over Willow and she bit her lip, then wailed softly in a demanding voice, "Spike, suck me!"

His voice was teasing. "Are we giving orders, luv?" He knew what she was after and was happy to oblige.

"Suck my clit," she demanded, wriggling enticingly in front of his face.

"You've got hot pants," he admonished, his voice growing sterner.

"I'm not wearing any pants, damn it."

"And a dirty mouth. I think five on each cheek and making you wait until...Sandy and Danny's date will be a good punishment."

"That long?" she wailed again.

"Longer if your hands find their way back here."

"They won't," Willow promised, shoving her hands in the crack between the seat and the back, quivering in desire and just a little fear. The unconscious desire to be spanked again had always been there, but the last time he had hurt her so badly...She trusted Spike. He wasn't angry this time. It wasn't punishment. It was play.

Spanking as sex play? A month ago if someone had mentioned that to Willow, she would have turned bright red and figuratively buried her head in the sand. She couldn't even bring herself to kiss a boy. Now, here she was, draped over the seat of a vampire's car, waiting eagerly for him to spank her, then suck her to orgasm.

What a good fucking would do to a girl...

Spike interrupted her reverie with a hard smack on the other cheek. Willow whimpered and her bottom jiggled. It hurt, but not as hard as the other time. His hand caressed the sore spot until she purred in pleasure, then slapped across the opposite cheek, eliciting a soft yelp.

Between smacks, he caressed her bottom until she was wriggling and moaning in bliss, then he'd hit her again, sending pain rocketing through her. Every time he hit her, her clit rubbed hard against the car seat, arousing her further.

After eight blows, Willow began to pant, her whole body trembling in need. Spike delivered the last two smacks hard and fast, sending her slamming against the seat back and making her yell in pain.

Spike patted her reddened ass gently. "Good girl. You kept your hands down and didn't whine."

"Do I get a reward?" she asked in a breathy sob.

"No."

Willow began to pout and started to slide backwards. His hand on her ass stopped her, pushing her back over the seat.

"Stay there. We have about ten minutes before..."

Sighing in anticipation, Willow raised her head to the movie, not making much sense out of the images on the screen as her mind was stuffed with lusty thoughts.

Spike sat back, grinning at the sight of her trembling red ass exposed to him. It was dark in the car, but he could see clearly. Her ass would be sore, but not debilitating...unlike his sore cock. He hissed slightly and shifted uncomfortably. If he didn't get release soon...Masturbation.

Grinning, he grabbed Willow's hip and pulled her down onto the seat next to him. She winced as her sore bottom bounced, then gave him a puzzled look. "I thought you wanted me to stay up there."

"Change of plans thanks to little Spike."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to go out of my mind long before we get to cunnilingus. So, masturbation first."

Willow flushed. "You want to watch me?"

"No, I want you to watch me."

A surge of lust hit Willow hard at the thought and her eyes fell to his thrusting cock. It was hard as marble and throbbing slightly in the gloom of the car. "It'll make a mess," she began, skeptically.

Spike gave her a lascivious look. "Give me one of your stockings, luv. I'll buy you another pair."

"You...you want..." The image in her mind was so overpowering, that Willow couldn't form a coherent thought. She slipped a stocking off and handed it to him, her eyes wide and full of lust. Taking off the other stocking and tossing it into the back window, she turned sideways so she could watch clearly.

Spike leaned back against the door and wrapped the stocking around his hand. It was smooth and rough at the same time, if that was possible, and his cock jumped in anticipation. Pulling his pants farther open so they wouldn't impede his hand action, he cupped his balls, gently twisting and massaging, then he slid the silk-covered hand up his cock, circling the tip.

A groan burst from him as painful pleasure surged through him. His eyes never leaving Willow's face, he began to stroke his cock, the silk rubbing sensuously along his tender skin, causing him to flinch and tremble. Fingers circling the tip, he knew he was close to climax, and chose not to delay it. They were almost to the date scene.

Rubbing harder, Spike arched his hips and wrapped his silk-covered fingers around the tip of his cock. He came in hard thrusts into his hand, the semen soaking the stocking as he shuddered and grunted in pleasure.

By the time he was done, Willow was panting, her eyes hungry with lust, her limbs trembling, her pussy throbbing a consistent beat. "Was it good?" she whispered.

Spike groaned. "Good...not great...It's only great with you."

Willow flushed and scrambled to her knees, then bent down and licked the remaining semen off the tip of his softening cock.

"You really like sucking cock, don't you?" Spike asked.

Sitting back up, Willow nodded, giving him a happy look. "I like everything we do, Spike.

A glance at the movie screen showed Spike that Rizzo was examining her hicky from Kenicki and he beckoned to Willow. "Come here, pet." Willow scooted closer, grinning wildly in anticipation. Her eyes narrowed as he unwrapped the wet stocking from around his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked a little warily.

Spike replied in a voice hoarse with desire. "You like sucking cock, the taste of cum? It turns you on?"'

Willow nodded slowly. "Yes, but..." She was interrupted by the semen soaked stocking being wrapped around her head and tied at the back, the wettest point rubbing over her mouth. "Spike," she moaned around the silk, letting it slip between her lips. The tension in her pussy grew too intense for words and she began to shake, collapsing onto her back.

Sitting between her legs, Spike shoved the skirt up and saw that her pussy was inflamed and soaked with her secretions. Sliding his hands under his hips, he lifted her until only her head and shoulders remained on the seat. "Wrap your legs over my shoulders."

Blind with lust Willow obeyed, drumming her heels against his back. Bringing her to his face, Spike licked delicately at the outer lips, further wetting the crinkly hair. Willow moaned and thrashed and he held her tightly. Next he began to lap up her inner juices, stiffening his tongue and thrusting it inside her.

With the taste of Spike in her mouth, his tongue in her pussy, Willow keened wildly, sucking on the stocking, her fingers pounding on the upholstery as her need spiraled out of control. She began to moan one word around the stocking. "Suck."

Spike grinned at her demanding tone and tightened his hold on her ass, causing her to groan in pain as he gripped her reddened skin. He started kissing her inner thighs and all along her clenched stomach.

Willow tried to push her pussy into his face, but she was at a considerable physical disadvantage. He was driving her insane.

Finally Spike took pity on her and flicked his tongue across her distended clit. Willow yelled and bucked in his hands, coming at one touch. Fastening his lips over the hard flesh, he sucked and tongued her as her slippery juices covered his mouth and chin.

Whimpering, Willow slid down onto the seat, her legs falling onto Spike's lap, her body shuddering. Spike glanced at her red face and saw that her eyes were closed, the pulse in her temple was throbbing and she was sucking on the stocking.

Reaching down and pulling her limp body into a seated position, Spike untied the stocking and threw it into the back window with the other one, then lifted her still trembling body onto his lap. Willow curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

They watched about fifteen minutes of the movie in silence, then, fully recovered, Willow began to nibble on Spike's neck.

"Ready for pederasty?" Spike asked, grinning into her glazed eyes.

Willow wiggled on his lap, feeling his cock hardening against her hip and asked mischievously, "Are you?" Slipping from his lap, she knelt and reached for Spike's cock, gently pumping it. She loved the way it hardened in her hand, swelling against her nimble fingers.

"I love your cock, Spike," she murmured, her fascinated eyes on him.

Spike grunted and replied sarcastically, "Really?"

Willow gave his cock a gentle, little slap, sending it bobbing and forcing a yelp from Spike's lips, then looked around the car. "How are we going to do this?" The seat just wasn't long enough for them to stretch out. During their earlier fucking, Spike had been on his knees, but he'd probably bang his head on the ceiling during anal sex. Willow gave him a perplexed look and found him scrambling around, trying to find the tube of Vaseline.

Willow had stuck it in the door handle earlier and now retrieved it and handed it over.

"What?"

"How are we going to do this?" Willow gave him a wicked look. "Maybe we need the kamasutra to give us a position."

Spike gave her an offended look. "I'm two hundred years old. I can safely say that I've tried the majority of positions." Spike shoved his jeans down to his ankles and glanced up at the movie. The dance contest.

Opening the tube, Spike smeared lubricant on his cock, then threw the tube up in the back window with everything else. "Lay on your back, luv, one foot in the window, one on the front seat."

Willow gave him a puzzled look. "Can you do it that way?"

"It's not traditional, but works just fine. I won't be able to penetrate as far, but you'll be able to clamp down harder."

The words weren't more than half out of his mouth before Willow was in the desired position, shoving the dress up, baring her pussy.

Kneeling between her spread legs, Spike rolled her hips higher, pushing her legs backwards. Willow braced her feet as her knees nearly brushed her breasts and watched him, eyes wide. Gently Spike smeared some of her own moisture across her puckered anus, then slid one finger inside. She was incredibly hot and tight and he groaned, rubbing his finger along her inner walls.

Willow whimpered in pleasure, then gasped as a second finger joined the first. Fresh lust began to scream through her body and she trembled, biting her lip.

"Ready luv?"

"Yes, fuck yes," Willow wailed softly, pressing down on his fingers.

Spike slid his fingers out and leaned his hips forward. "You tell me if it hurts too much, Willow."

Willow glared at him. "Spike, my sweet, my pet, SHUT UP AND FUCK ME."

Amazed at her bossy language, Spike could only grin and thrust the head of his cock inside her tight passage.

Moaning at the tight, hot feeling flooding her, Willow thrashed her head and tried to arch her hips. Her toes clenched and her hands pulled on her swollen nipples. "Hard," she whined. "Hard like I did you."

"That will hurt."

"Don't care," she crooned. "Don't fucking care. Want pain. Like pain. Pain makes me come...hard."

Spike sighed at her babbling, secretly delighted at it, and did as she begged, thrusting his hips forward and spearing her.

Willow bit her arm to keep in her cry of pain and pleasure and tears filled her eyes. She looked up and saw Spike's brow furl in concern.

"I'm hurting you," he protested.

Frantic with need, Willow begged him. "Yes...don't stop...please."

Carefully Spike pulled back and thrust again, the way a bit easier as the Vaseline smeared her tight channel. Willow growled in frustration. "I won't break!"

Spike growled back at her and thrust harder, his balls slapping fiercely against her ass. His hands grabbed her knees and pushed them back against her breasts as he began to move in her. She moaned and whimpered at each thrust and he could see the pain reflected in her face...it was easily overwhelmed by the lust.

His own desire swamped him and he slammed hard into her, feeling an orgasm building in his throbbing balls. "Grab your legs," he ordered. As soon as she did so, he released them, propping himself on one hand and sliding the other over her pussy. His fingers found her clit and twisted.

Willow yelled and bucked, her muscles clenching around his cock. "Put your fingers inside...please," she begged, panting harshly.

Thrusting fast and hard into her ass, Spike complied, sliding all four fingers into her hot, grasping pussy, using his thumb to twiddle her clit. As he stretched her vaginal walls, he pressed down hard on her clit and Willow came, exploding around his hand in sharp spasms. She keened in pleasure and ground down on his cock.

"Come in my ass, Spike, please...please," she babbled, shaking in ecstasy.

Pulling his hand out of her and grabbing her legs again, Spike began to come, filling her hot, sore ass with cold, soothing semen. He groaned in satisfaction and slid down on top of her, his cock still buried deep inside her.

"Ooh, luv, that was fantastic," he mumbled against her breasts.

Willow was so wiped out, she just lay there, sprawled wide open, breathing hard. Gently Spike pulled his cock out of her and rose back onto his knees, wiggling his jeans up and closing them. Lifting Willow into his arms, he cradled her and kissed her tenderly as the dance contest ended.

They watched the movie for awhile and just as Rizzo began singing her wonderful solo, Willow slipped off of Spike's lap and began to fix her dress, then she reached for her panties and pulled them on. Bending over, she dug around on the floor for her shoes.

"Going somewhere?"

"Bathroom," she mumbled, embarrassed, as she slipped her shoes on and began to pull bobby pins out of her tangled hair.

"You just begged me to fuck you in the ass and your embarrassed by needing to go pee?"

Willow stuck her tongue out at his teasing and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look half-way presentable.

"You're incredibly sweet, luv."

Smiling at the tenderness in Spike's voice, she leaned over and kissed him softly. "You too, Spike."

Her tone of voice made him feel very strange and he reached over the seat and grabbed his leather jacket, handing it to her. "Who knows what kind of stains are on that dress. Cover it with this," he said gruffly.

Willow flushed in happiness and slipped the jacket on, then picked up her purse. "Can you get me a large diet coke while I'm gone?"

"Diet? Pet, you're as thin as a willow branch."

"Ha, ha. And how do you think I stay that way?"

Spike sighed and reached for his shirt and shoes. "Anything else?"

Willow thought about it a minute. "Peanut M&Ms."

"Oh, yeah, that's fat free," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," she said, opening the car door and sliding out onto wobbly legs. Closing the door and taking a deep breath, she aimed herself for the ladies' room, wincing at each step from the glorious pain in her ass. She felt absolutely disgusting in a wonderful way--sweaty and shaky and her panties were already soaked, both his and her own secretions oozing down her inner thighs.

She loved it and didn't know why or how she had lived without it.

Pushing the bathroom door open, she stepped inside.

"Willow, this is a surprise." Cordelia stood in front of the mirror, putting on lipstick. "You look trashed. Vampires?"

Willow grinned and leaned against the counter, opening her purse. "Just one."

"Huh?"

Pulling a brush out, Willow began to work through the tangles. "I'm on a date."

"Oh...OH...you mean...HIM?"

Hair semi-presentable, Willow splashed some cool water on her face. "If you mean Spike, yes."

"You're on a date with Spike? Wow." Cordelia gave Willow a critical look. "Nice dress. Buffy's, right?" Willow nodded. "I suggest dry cleaning before returning it. Stains, you know."

"No shit," Willow muttered, digging in her purse again.

Cordelia handed her a tube of lipstick. "Try this color. It should go well with the lavender."

"Thanks."

"So, how much of the movie have you actually watched?"

Smacking her now coral lips together, Willow handed the lipstick back to Cordelia and grinned at the knowing look in the other girl's eyes. "Ten, fifteen minutes here and there. Recovery time, you know."

"Damn girl."

"Oh, and some time in the middle when he had me draped across the front seat spanking me. You here with Xander?"

Cordelia gave her a look of surprise. "Who cares? Wow! You have to call me tomorrow and give me all the details."

Willow ran her eyes over Cordelia's trim, lycra clad body and grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "My parents spend every Sunday afternoon at my Aunt and Uncle's. Why don't you come over and we can share stories."

"Two o'clock okay with you?" Cordelia asked eagerly as she snapped her purse shut, a becoming flush spreading over her cheeks.

"Great."

As Cordelia left, Willow began to chuckle. Who ever would have thought that Cordelia Chase--cheerleader, May Queen, spoiled, popular princess--would be coming to little, mousy Willow's house knowing full well that they were going to end up in bed?

*****

Willow returned to the car and found Spike back in the front seat, drinking her diet coke. The movie had progressed to Sandy deciding to become a slut. Sliding into the passenger seat, Willow pulled the jacket off, then cuddled up next to her lover.

"This stuff tastes like shit," he said, handing her the drink. Willow gave him a look as she realized it was over half empty, then took a sip, turning to the movie.

"I ran into Cordy in the bathroom. She's coming over tomorrow to hear all about my date..."

"And undoubtedly will end up with her head between your legs," he interrupted.

Willow smacked him across the chest. "Hey...Okay, yeah, probably, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Hear what?" He gave her a baffled look.

"I'm going to propose our little quartet. I'm sure Buffy will go for it."

"Oh, that." He grinned. "Where I watch you and your friends play."

"I kinda doubt you'll watch long," Willow said pointedly.

Sighing, Spike agreed. "True. So, I'm to be your love slave? Forced to pleasure your friends?"

"Well, since apparently you just keep coming and coming..." she teased.

Spike tightened his arm around her shoulder and kissed her passionately. "Sounds fun," he whispered, before burying his mouth behind her ear.

End


End file.
